The Bad Boy and Shy Type
by w-MuSiClOvEr-w
Summary: Two siblings enrolled in the elite private school, Ouran Academy! When they came in the Music room 3, which they thought was abandoned.. will change their lives forever... (Hikaru x Haruhi {Sorry for Tamaki x Haruhi fans! the pairing is really not my taste!}, Kaoru x OC and OC x OC, all characters remain main!)


**I am verrrrryyyyy sorry! Gomenasi! For not updating for a long time! We lost internet connection for weeks and at the same time, it's almost time for exams! I need to review! This actually took days just to finish it because I'm just taking time from my assignments! Don't worry, I'll update "Life Would SUCK Without You" and this story if I have time! And… I really missed Ouran High School Host Club and started to have ideas of a story and POOFF! This came out! Hope you like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC. Just my ocs and the story :'(**

**Chapter 1: Starting today you are host and a hostess ;D**

**_Entrance:_**_ Only with high social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here in the elite private school Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time in their hands entertain young ladies who also have too much time on their hands, just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful._

**Story:**

Onii-chan** [1]**! Wake up! A young lady with beautiful, wavy crimson, red hair that reaches her mid-back and sparkling apple green eyes slightly yelled. "Ughh! Just… give me a few minutes.." A guy with messy black hair mumbled. "Oniii-chhaan! Haiyaku **[2]**! We're going to be late!" The girl said.

"Just a few more seconds"

_"_Onii-chan!"

"A few more!"

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Onii-chan!"

"Gahhh! Fine!" the boy grumbled and opened his eyes you could see his mesmerizing light blue eyes. "Ahhaha! Gomen!" the girl said while shyly grinning. "You're lucky you're my sister." The girl stopped from her tracks, turned her head and said, "And yet you are!" she ended it with a wink. Both took a bath, dressed up into their uniforms and ate, hurried in going out while their maids and butlers said in unison, "Good bye master, good bye mistress!" and going in the limo. The few minutes of the ride was silent until the girl suddenly giggled, breaking the silence. "What are you giggling about?" the boy asked. "The buttons of your shirt, neck tie and your belt chain it's a mess" the girl said and stopped giggling.

"You know I don't care about my neck tie and shirt being messed up"

"I know but you should at least make yourself look decent"

"Fine"

The boy fixed his button but, left a few buttons down, you could see a ring necklace, also his neck tie but left it loose, he chained his belt chain properly and rolled his sleeves up until his elbows to reveal a black sweatband on his right wrist. "Happy?" the boy grumbled. "Yup!" she said happily. He just grinned slightly and ruffled the girl's hair playfully. "Hey! Not the hair!" the girl said playfully, pushing her brother's hand away and finally straitening her hair with her fingers. They ended their little fun and sat down properly.

A few minutes later…

"We're here!" the driver said. "Oh okay.." the boy said. Both came out and before they leave, the boy's sister held the limo's door and said before leaving "Ahhh arigato!" the driver nodded and smiled. The girl closed the door. "Akira, let's go?" her brother said, Akira turned and nodded. They both faced the school that looks like a fairy tale castle, "Woah! Is mom and dad right about the address of the school?" the girl mumbled. "Looks like Disney Land to me" her brother said, bored. They both came in the giant doors of the school. While they are walking through the halls a lot of girls are whispering things like,

"Who's the new guy, he's hot!"

"Not only that he's looks soo dreamy!"

"I hope he's in my class!"

"Is the girl beside him is his girlfriend! Wahh I'm soo jealous!"

"Tch why can't girls calm their friggin' hormones.." the boy mumbled, irritated. "It's because brother dearest or Himura Hiroshi is a very attractive and charismatic person that no girls can resist!" Akira said and continued,

"Besides, aren't you supposed to be used at it already? It's been like this even the time we were not even here yet."

"Iie **[3]**, I am just really irritated from all the squealing and jealousy of the girls saying stuff that is not true like, you're my girlfriend"

"Onii-chan you know that's not true and come on cheer up! They'll get over it when the time comes!"

"If you say so" Hiroshi said and slightly smiled. Both continued walking towards their classroom they first stopped at class 1-A.

"I'll leave you from here"

"Onii-chan I'm not sure if I can be confident enough"

"Come on you'll do great just don't be too nervous, be who you are like when you're around me"

"O-okay I'll t-try"

Hiroshi patted her sister's head and left going to his classroom.

Akira's Part **(This is not a POV just her part of the story when the time she introduced)**

She came inside the door and looked around nervously until the teacher said, "Ahhh.. are you the new student?"

"Y-yes ma'am!"

"Okay then, write your full name on the board and introduce yourself in front of the class"

"Hai!" She said nervously, she wrote her name on the board and stood in front of the class with her head down. The teacher calmed the roaring students, she started,

"O-ohio-guzaimas! W-watashino namae wa Himura Akira d-desu! **[4]** Mina-san H-hajimemashite! **[5]**" She looked up shyly smiling, it made the guys in the class start to say some things like cute, adorable, that made her shy even more. "Okay Ms. Himura welcome to our class, you may now take your seat, next to Fujioka Haruhi. Fujioka please raise your hand so the new student knows where you are." The teacher said. Haruhi raised her hand **(always remember at first glance she looks like a boy)**. Akira sat down beside Haruhi and settled down her bag. "Okay class, turn your books on page 100." "Hello! You're Akira right?" A girlish looking boy said with brown hair and big brown chocolate eyes said. She turned shyly and nodded. "Nice to meet you, you probably know who I am right?" the boy said jokingly. Akira slightly smiled and nodded. "Well, welcome to Ouran Academy." "Mmm!" the girl hummed and nodded. They both ended their mini conversation and started listening to the teacher.

Hiroshi's Part

Hiroshi walked a bit more until he saw the door of his classroom, class 2-A **(never underestimate a bad boy ;)-). **He came in and the teacher saw him and said "New student?" the boy just nodded. "Okay just write your name on the board and start." "How troublesome" the boys mumbled to himself so he can't be scolded. He wrote his name lazily and came in front. The teacher shushed the students down and he started "Yo.. the names Himura Hiroshi… Nice to meet ya'll" he said half-heartedly. Girls in the room started to squeal or just started talking with their classmates quietly saying the same stuff from earlier. "Quiet down! And Mr. Himura please take your seat next to Suoh Tamaki, Mr. Suoh please raise your hand for the new student to know." The teacher said. Tamaki raised his hand, he has blonde hair and violet eyes. As Hiroshi walked towards his seat, he heard his loud classmate say to a guy next to him with short, black hair and brown-grayish eyes behind his glasses. "Kyoya, don't you think he can be capable of being a host? Look at the girls his attracting right now!"

"You may be right about this one Tamaki."

"Nani?! Are you saying that I can be wrong about my decisions?!"

"Not that I'm saying you are wrong but your decisions, sometimes causes trouble.. and calm down we're in class…" The guy said calmly. Hiroshi shrugged the conversation off, settled his bag down and started listening to the teacher… bored.

**Skip until lunch time!**

No part…

It's lunch time and Hiroshi started to look for his sister until, someone poked him. He turned around and saw his sister shyly smiling. "Let's go?" she said, he nodded. They came in the cafeteria and started to line up. Akira finished first so, she looked for a seat and saw one near the line so she sat there immediately for her brother can see her easily. "Itadakimasu" she said quietly and began eating. "Yo!" her brother said as he plopped down to the opposite side of the table and also began to eat.

**Skippie di do! For dismissal time!**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Dash24zappshift: You're doing a lot skips! Stop that you're confusing the readers! *wacked my head with her mighty hand***

**Me: Itai! Fine then! *crying in pain* **

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

RRRRRIIIINNNGGGGG! RRRRRIIIIINNNNGGG!

The annoying bell rang. A flood of students rushed out of their classrooms and began looking for their friends, clubs or other things that can entertain them. Akira waited by the door of her classroom for her brother. Suddenly, a voice yelled "Yo! Akira here!" she looked where the voice was coming from and saw her brother. "So, whataya wanna do we have plenty of time before we go home…" Hiroshi said. "Let's look at the music room! I have a mood of playing the violin today!" the girl said happily. The boy nodded. They soon found a sign that says 'Music Room 3.' "It looks abandoned" Hiroshi said. "It's better that way!" Akira said.

"But, you're good at playing the violin you shouldn't hide that you know"

"You know I don't have the confidence right?" she mumbled. The boy sighed and just pinched her cheeks in a playful manner to break the tension and the girl pouted playfully and pushed her brother's hand away. The girl opened the door then suddenly, rose petals came out floating through the air. '_The heck! Rose petals, really!?_' Hiroshi thought. Suddenly, 7 men said simultaneously,

"Welcome!"

"Huh! This time a couple showed up!" Hearing two voices, they looked and saw twins with auburn hair and hazel eyes, grinning. "Indeed! Young love is such a beautiful thing!" Tamaki said while striking a dramatic pose. "Guys stop that you're freaking them out!" Haruhi said and continued, "Ohhh hi Akira what a conscience to meet you here!" Akira just waved shyly. "Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi I believe she is your classmate right? And Mr. Himura it's also surprising to see you here" Kyoya said. "Huh.. never expected to see you too Mr. Kyoya" Hiroshi said bluntly. "Hello Aki-chan, and her boyfriend! By the way I am Mitsukuni Haninozuka you can call me Honey and this is my cousin Morinozuka Takashi you can call him Mori" a cheerful short boy with honey-blond hair and brown eyes said, Standing with him is a tall man with spiky black hair and dark gray eyes. "W-wait! First of all, we are not a couple, w-we are siblings! And second what is this place!?" Akira said shyly. "Well, you are in our club called The Host Club. It's is where we entertain young ladies in our best abilities!" Tamaki said dramatically. "Uhhh… yeah, okay we'll just go and never return to this place again! Good day!" Hiroshi grabbed Akira's hand and started to run towards the door but, was being blocked by the twins and said playfully, "You guys aren't going anywhere! We are not even finished talking yet" the both of them walked backwards and never knew there's a table with expensive tea set on it. Hiroshi accidentally stumbled on the table.. hard for rushing, it made the table fall along with the tea set. Luckily, he had caught himself along with his sister before they could even join the table. "Uh-oh you guys just broke one of our most expensive tea set in the club." The twins said in unison. "I believe you can replace or have the money to pay the tea set… am I correct?" Kyoya said. "How much is it anyway!?" Hiroshi said, irritated.

"Let's see if I'm not mistaken, about…" Kyoya said while looking at his black notebook. "36,000,000 yen.."

_'What the f***! For just a tea set! Fine….' _Hiroshi sighed and just nodded.

"Really? But how-" Hikaru said while, Kaoru continued,

"Can they pay the debt Kyoya?"

"Their father is a famous video game publisher from the company named, "VAE, stands for Visual Arts for Entertainment" **(had no idea on what to put to make impact so yeahhh.. I just got the idea while reading wiki)** while their mother is a famous voice actress in visual games and animes…" Kyoya said.

"But! Even you could pay we won't accept your payment.." Tamaki said and paused for a bit to make a dramatic effect, "For I have a proposal! You will be a host" Tamaki pointed at Hiroshi. "While you will be our very first hostess!" and moved his pointing hand at Akira.

"And if you refuse!" Tamaki pointed at Kyoya so he could tell the rest.

"Or even try to run away, always remember that our family employs a private police force of 100 officers"

"We'll forget about the debt if you got to lure 1,000 costumers!" Tamaki said after. **(to make it more challenging)**

"Fine, Let's just do this thing! When will we even start?" Hiroshi said eager to finish the troublesome task that he needs to do. "Hold your horses my dearest son! You need training first!" Tamaki said.

"What! I can do this my se- wait did you just call me son?!"

"But, of course you and Akira are now part of the family!"

"We don't need another father…" Hiroshi said bluntly.

"Wahhh! Mommy! Why is my dearest son so mean to me?!" Tamaki said while clinging onto Kyoya's leg. Kyoya didn't answer his question and shrugged Tamaki away forcefully that made Tamaki dramatically fly and fall hard.. "Why is everybody so mean to moiii!" Tamaki mumbled while being in the emo corner sulking and growing mushrooms. "Why not just give him a chance to prove his point and what type should we name them anyway?" The twins said simultaneously while shrugging at the same time. "W-well in my opinion onii-chan looks like a bad boy, the way he acts like a cold person to everyone and he can honestly be seductive if he wants to a-and weeelll… except me and our parents of course and the way he dress makes him look like one." Akira finished and smiled slightly. "Great idea, Akira.. never thought of that one!" Kaoru said. She blushed and looked down. "Wahh! My daughter is smart like her father!" Tamaki said while lifting her and circled her around. "Oi! Let her go, you baka!" Hiroshi said in fury while snatching his sister away. When the time he released her, he started to have a very deadly aura around him while making a very creepy death glare and said,

"If you touch her one more time, you will die you pervert!"

Tamaki's and the twins' faces paled like a sheet of paper because of fear. But the twins recovered easily because of what Hiroshi said. "Boss is pervert! Boss is a pervert!" the twins said in unison. Tamaki heard the twins and said in fury. "I'm not a pervert!" "Moving on with that, what should we call our very first hostess?" Kyoya asked the club. "Well, Akira is more of the shy type, the way she acts cute and shy might just lure a lot of guys, just like what happened a while ago." Haruhi said. "Then it is settled Ouran Host Club is now open for business and… may the observation begin!" Tamaki said.

Hiroshi

"So, Hiroshi right?" one of the first 3 costumers have asked. "Mmm" he hummed while nodding. "Why did you join the club?" '_I don't think I'm allowed to tell the truth gotta think fast!' _ He thought. "The question is what are you doing here?" he then grabbed one of the costumers chin gently, "Aren't you afraid to be involved with me? A bad boy who could break such an innocent flower like you?" he said seductively. "The girls squealed.

The other members watched from afar and Tamaki said, "My son did a good job, he had the charms from his daddy!" "No training needed" the twins said.

"Never knew he could be that seductive" Hikaru said a little surprised. "Told ya he could do it" Akira said sweat dropping. "Your turn, Aki-chan!" Honey said.

Akira

"K-konichiwa!" The girl greeted, her costumers did the same. "So, what's your name?" A senior asked.

"A-akira"

"Nice name for a girl like you." One of guys flirted.

"Ahhh! P-please don't say t-that" Akira said and shot one of her cutest look. The costumers thought while blushing, _'K-kawii!' _"W-would you like some cakes and t-tea?" She asked. "Y-yes please!" they all said in unison with hearts in their eyes.

"They are both naturals!" the twins said, impressed. "Impressive, I guess they don't need the training after all, Tamaki. Tamaki just grumbled in the emo corner sulking. "They did a good job! Don't you think Takashi?" Honey asked. Mori just nodded.

**Umm… A little trivia everyone! Akira is just really shy when it comes to new people, she can be confident only to the people she knows like her brother! And her brother, well.. you know what he is! :D**

**Translation: (in case!)**

**1 – Big Brother**

**2 – Let's go**

**3 – No (in case you haven't noticed :)-)**

**4 – My name is ****Himura Akira ****.**

**5 – It's nice to meet you all!**

**If you guys don't understand the other Japanese words I have in there, PM me or just review!**

**So… is it good huh! Huh! *nudged you guys on the shoulder* So, look out for the next chapter and arigato-gusaimasu for reading and please, BPAW and RRFF!**

**R-ead**

**R-eview **

**F-ollow**

**F-av! **

**And…**

**B-e **

**P-atient **

**A-nd **

**W-ait!**


End file.
